The present invention relates to embodiments of a solenoid manifold device and method for controlling a solenoid manifold. A commercial vehicle equipped with pneumatic control systems may have several solenoids located throughout the vehicle to control air operated accessory devices, such as a horn, a fan clutch, and a fifth wheel lock. Some manufacturers offer solenoid manifolds, which cluster groups of solenoids for air operated accessory devices in efficient locations on the vehicle. Solenoids in these manifolds are still individually controlled by switches or different controllers on the vehicle. Due to the commonality of connectors on the solenoids in the solenoid manifold, there is a chance that there may be incorrect connections, which may cause the wrong solenoid to be activated. In addition, each solenoid manifold receives a new part number based on the number of solenoids in the manifold and which air operated accessory functions are controlled, causing extensive part number management for the manufacturer. Therefore, there is a need for an improved solenoid manifold assembly.